


The Chocolate Chip Muffin

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (And second, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, I love this ship, Kira is the worst, M/M, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, TYRUS IS CANNON, Thats not relevant to the story, They have to be endgame, and third...), i just needed to say that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random Tyrus one shot written on my horrible tablet that loves autocorrect! Written... I don't know what point of the show this is staged... BUT OH MY GOSH TYRUS IS CANNON





	The Chocolate Chip Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry!!!! I know I should be working on my other fics but I was inspired! Oh by the way, they're both at a party that neither of them want to be at...

_**TYRUS IS CANNON BEST B-DAY GIFT EVER** _

Cyrus's POV 

"Hey, Cy, not interested in the party?" Some random kid on T. J.'s basketball team asked him.

"Not really. It's too loud." Cyrus replied, while in truth he was sitting on the porch, waiting for T. J. to arrive.

"Well ok." The kid said, walking inside to leave Cyrus alone. He sighed, glancing down at his phone, still pulled up to his latest text.

_~T.J.~_

_Hey Underdog! I'll be there in five! Got a gift for you!_

_~Cyrus~_

_Can't wait! See you then!_

Had he come on too strong? Cyrus wondered, nervous. He planned to tell T.J. how he felt about him tonight, how Cyrus could barely see him without pressing thoughts of what it would be like to kiss T.J., run his fingers through his hair... Of course, Cyrus wouldn't tell him all of that, just that he was gay and liked him...

Suddenly a car pulled up and T.J. jumped out.

"Underdog!" He cried happily, pulling Cyrus into a crushing hug.

"Teej!" Cyrus replied, trying not to breathe in T. J.'s smell too much (Not for lack of wanting too, he could spend hours doing that very thing, but not to appear gay as heck). "Why are you late?"

"No reason. Just needed to grab something. It doesn't matter, I'm here now!" T. J. said, grinning. "And while I'm here, we need to talk."

"I agree. I've got something important to tell you."

They walked through the party, saying hi to a few people (mostly T.J.'s basketball friends), and found a quiet bedroom in which to talk.

"So what did you want to tell me?" T. J. asked sitting on the bed. Cyrus sat beside him, instantly nervous.

"Before I tell you, I want you too know I really want enjoy our friendship." Cyrus said. T. J. just gazed at him in confusion. 

"I... I'm really bad at this..."

"It's ok, take your time." T. J. encouraged, rubbing Cyrus's back.

"I..." Cyrus took a breath then blurted, "I'm gay." T. J. didn't reply.

"Did you hear me?" Cyrus asked.

"No, I did, just... I'm gay too. For you, anyways." T. J. said, instantly smacking his hand over his mouth as he realized what he said.

"Ohmygod, I just said that, he probably doesn't even like me like that, ohmy-" Cyrus cut him off by gently kissing him. T.J. stiffened, then kissed Cyrus back. After a few moments, they both pulled away and gazed into each others eyes.

"Cy..." T. J. breathed, eyes wide.

"Yeah?"

"I came here wanting to tell you the exact same thing you told me. That I'm gay, and I like you. But I never thought you'd like me back."

"But I do." Cyrus replied, smiling and kissing T. J. again. T.J. grinned against the kiss, pressing back and taking control of the kiss. T.J.'s tongue pressed against Cyrus's lips, asking for permission to enter. Cyrus moaned a little and parted his lips, allowing T.J. to explore his mouth. Eventually T.J. pulled away for breath.

"So... What do we do now?" Cyrus asked.

"Maybe... You'll be my boyfriend?" T. J. asked softly. Cyrus nodded happily.

"Yeah. I will. Why were you late, by the way?" T. J. blushed, pulling a bag out of his jacket pocket.

"I got you a chocolate chocolate chip muffin... Like the day we met..." 

"Oh, T.J.... That is so sweet!" Cyrus said, grinning.

"Really?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Cyrus murmured, before leaning over and kissing T .J. again.


End file.
